etrianfandomcom-20200214-history
Raging Boar
Raging Boar (EO3, EO4, and EO2U), also named Varaha (in EO1), Gigaboar (in EO2), and even Gullinbursti (in EOU) is a recurring monster of the series, being present on every game so far except for Etrian Odyssey V. In Etrian Odyssey and Etrian Odyssey III: The Drowned City, this creature is a late game monster. In Etrian Odyssey II: Heroes of Lagaard and Etrian Odyssey IV: Legends of the Titan it appears rather early, and is much weaker. In all six games it appears in, it has great attack power and speed, and can often attack the whole party for massive damage. It is often paired with the monsters Petaloid (or Muskoid on the first game), making for an extremely deadly duo. It is depicted as a crazed, fat boar, with wide-open red eyes, golden fur and purple-blue mane. Varaha (Etrian Odyssey) Varahas are first encountered on B23F in the Lost Shinjuku. They are dangerous enemies when first encountered, as they have a high attack and Bullrush can pierce the front line and hit the back line. Skills * Bullrush (Uses Legs): Damages entire party Drops * Gold Fur (Worth: 103 en) * Gold Tusk (Worth: 106 en) Conditional Drop * None Gigaboar (Etrian Odyssey II) Gigaboars are first encountered on 6F of the Auburn Thicket. This golden boar continues the trend from the previous game by being a force to be reckoned with. Either bring a Defender or bind its legs to halt its advance. Skills * Bullrush (Uses Legs): Damages a party member, splashes to adjacent party members Drops * Steel Fang (Worth: 30 en) * Beast Hide (Worth: 34 en) Conditional Drop * None Raging Boar (Etrian Odyssey III) Raging Boars are first encountered on B17F. Their Bullrush can cause significant damage to the party (and itself), so care is needed when engaging them. On later floors, they may appear in groups of three. Skills * Bullrush (Uses legs): single target Pierce attack that deals splash damage. Sacrifices 15% of the Raging Boar's current HP when used (They cannot kill themselves). Drops * Beast Skin (Worth: 382 en) * Iron Tusk (Worth: 421 en) Conditional Drop * None Raging Boar (Etrian Odyssey IV) The Raging Boar is an enemy that can be encountered on B1F and B2F of the Misty Ravine as well as in the Noisy Marsh. Their skill Raging Fangs may stun a party member. Skills * Raging Fangs (Uses Head): Inflicts Stab damage on a party member, may Stun Drops * Boar Tusk (Worth: 94 en) * Boar Skin (Worth: 98 en) Conditional Drop * None Gullinbursti (Etrian Odyssey Untold) Gullinbursti is a rather vicious monster that appears in the mid levels (first appears on B23F) of the Lost Shinjuku. This beast never appears by itself and is always with other monsters. Not only is it fast, but it frequently uses Raging Tusk, which can pierce to the back row. On the upside, Gullinbursti have a low defense and can be taken out rather quickly. Skills * Raging Tusk (Uses Legs): Damages party member, pierces to back row Drops * Gold Tusk '''(Worth: 452 en) * '''Gold Fur (Worth: 591 en) ** 10 of these are required for the completion of the quest 'The Gold Enthusiast II' Conditional Drop * None Related Monsters * Black Boar * Babirusa Raging Boar (Etrian Odyssey 2 Untold) Raging Boar is an enemy found in the Auburn Thicket starting from the 7F. It can be a dangerous enemy, with high defense and speed, and is capable of dealing heavy damage to characters in both rows using Raging Fangs. However, the Raging Boar's threat can easily be nullified by binding its legs or inflicting blindness on it. When killed, the Raging Boar it will drop the Boar Thigh ingredient. Skills * Raging Fangs (Uses Legs): Pierces across both character rows, dealing heavy damage to two targets. Drops * Steel Fang (Worth: 49 en) * None. * Thick Boar Skin (Worth: 89 en) Conditional Drop * In order to get its conditional drop, the Thick Boar Skin, you must defeat the Raging Boar with a bash attack. Category:Etrian Odyssey I Monsters Category:Etrian Odyssey II Monsters Category:Etrian Odyssey III Monsters Category:Etrian Odyssey IV Monsters Category:Etrian Odyssey Untold Monsters Category:Etrian Odyssey 2 Untold Monsters